Sonic SatAM Episode Synopsis Guide
by M. Briggs
Summary: I'm uploading all my synopsis's of the episodes here. I've made some insightful notes about the series. Reference work intended meaning that copying and/or using it for profit is prohibited.
1. Heads or Tails

Heads or Tails (Pilot episode of the SatAM series of Sonic the Hedgehog by) Debuted around 1993.

Synopsis by Mark Briggs (A.K.A max affiliation, Greatmax).

THE show opens with an overview of the smoggy city of Robotropolis. Robotnik, accompanied by his pet robot bird Cluck on his shoulder, travels in his personal hover craft over the city. He soon lands the hover unit on the platform to exit the craft to be greeted by a small bald man called Snively.

Whitish-gray Swatbots, robot guards of Robotropolis under the command of Robotnik, laugh as he enters the main chamber ignoring Snively who slams into the closing door. Then we end up in the main control room where a monitor comes on to reveal Tails, a two-tailed fox-like character, picking flowers for Sally, a squirrel, as Sonic the Hedgehog plays guitar in front of Rotor Walrus.

A small skirmish occurs between the robots and three Freedom Fighters of Sonic, Tails, and Rotor but the Freedom Fighters scramble back to knothole to find Princess Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Nicole a hand-held computer; and finally, Antoine De Purdue a French coyote working on various tasks.

The plot is revealed when we learn from the group they need their catapult metal cotter pins. To keep it close to the game during the pilot, Sonic and Tails head to Robotropolis despite lack of training of Tails to FF.

In one of the many junkyards surrounding Robotropolis, Sonic runs into his robotisized* dog Muttski vowing to change him back while inferring about his Uncle Chuck. He doesn't want years of obedience school* to go down the drain like his current home planet.

Sonic and Tails proceed to loot the junkyard. After being discovered, the two avoid Swatbot patrols ending up on a roof. The two of them open a vent that leads awfully close to the new leader* of the planet, Robotnik.

Sonic falls through the vent to meet Robotnik literally face to face and escapes his grasping with the aid of a power ring*. Tails puts on golden eye glasses while riding on Sonic as the two make it back to Knothole with cotter pins. The first major battle of the series is about to begin.

*Robotisized-a person and/or animal enters a machine to be transformed into a robot except for maybe a few physical features like a beard. They are programmed to follow Robotnik's orders and are considered worker bots.

*Schooling-Muttski's schooling is put to the question because it is later known that the coup by Robotnik happens when Sonic is around 7 years young or less. It would be unlikely Sonic himself had anything to do with it but it might be possible at 4-7 years old. Most likely is Uncle Chuck did most of it and Sonic takes his uncles credit.

*Leader-Robotnik is a human character in a world of furries who took over the planet roughly a decade from the pilot episode. In the show he has an ominous voice by Jim Cummings. It is later found out what role he played in peace time and his origins.

*Power Ring-Like in the game it is a large ring Sonic can touch to get a sudden boost of power. Sometimes it simply glows and/or it can encompass him to make him faster. It also later on serves several other purposes.

If you buy the DVD or see the show at some point the battle is good for its abruptness. Before it begins Tails is actually a smart-butt to Sonic when asked what he can see from the a tree limb. Tails responds 'everything' like mountains and other trees.

The buzz bombers, bee-like flying robots and with a leader wasp, head into the Great Forest* to find working Catapults and water balloons. The assault is repelled but not before Tails is being chased by a bee. Sonic also uses many diversionary tactics and takes out the leader wasp himself.

The Freedom Fighters prove to be too much and the show ends.

: Notable Ideas:

Sonic's guitar is too floppy and sags.

Tails says into Robotnik's spy orb "Hi, mom" probably inferring she's not dead or captured. Or joking.

Princess Sally: "The only royalty is mother nature."

We learn Power Rings can only be used by Sonic at this point.

We see Tails flying uses his two tails.

Robotropolis is more colorful in the pilot episode here.

Again, Sonic exaggerates Muttski's four years of obedience school.

Muttski becomes aware of his owner Sonic after he speaks a few words to him.

*Great Forest-where Sonic the Hedgehog and the other renegade animals hide from Robotnik. They live there in huts deeper in the forest at a place called Knothole where they plan missions against Robotnik in the city of Robotropolis.


	2. Sonic Boom

Sonic Boom by Len Jansen. A Sonic SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The show opens with a view of red numbers changing constantly to eventually quit to find a view of dark, rainy Robotropolis. Spy orbs fly throughout the city until we meet up with a hover unit that makes its way inside a reddish hangar.

Sonic, Antoine, and an old Cat scurry through the vents. They come to a vent leading into the factory opening it. A hover unit stops right in front of them. Its door opens revealing Sally.

Sonic and Sally decide to download Robotnik's plans from the Stealth bots while Antoine and Cat remain on guard in the vent.

Sonic becomes impatient with Sally as she downloads the programs. Eventually, one file says 'BEAN' referring to what her father called her. It says it originated from the Dark Swamp as Antoine relaxes against the vent, falls through to the floor to be seen by a work bot, and it blows their cover.

Sonic is unhappy Antoine blew their cover as Antoine runs through the vent with Cat who hoisted him up with his own Tail. Sonic creates a diversion to allow time for Sally to escape the Stealth bot.

Sonic, Sally, and Antoine meet up outside during a dull day behind a gray brick wall. Sally tells Sonic she'll bring Antoine along to Dark Swamp while he saves Cat.

Back in the Command Center of Robotropolis, Robotnik is informed by Snively about how the Freedom Fighters infiltrated by air duct*. Furious, Robotnik orders them sealed off as Cat is escorted to him. If Cat doesn't tell what Robotnik wants to know he has useful machines that can do things to animals.

Cat is pursued in a hover unit by Sonic on the ground. Cat is taken by a Swatbot to a holding cell. When Sonic arrives he is informed by Cat that Robotnik saw Sally head for the Dark Swamp. Sonic leaves for the swamp promising to return for Cat.

After some complaining, Antoine reaches the abandoned Iron Lock Prison with Sally who believes her father sent her the message from there. Sonic avoids a hedgehog-seeking missile during his charging through the dirty sluices and overgrowth of weeds in the swamp.

On the crumbling wooden bridge over the moat of the prison, Sally and Antoine amble slowly across fearing it might snap at any given second. The bridge breaks forcing Antoine to grab Sally and race to the other side. They barely hold onto the cliff and get up on ground as the bridge drowns in the dirty moat water below.

Sonic hurls through the weeds and trees to discover footprints on the ground. He tracks the prints to the prison where the bridge was built. He uses his speed to jump over the moat to enter the prison.

Sonic catches up to Sally and Antoine in a prison cell. Sally previously found a red scarf of her fathers as Sonic scared Antoine from behind causing him to hide on top of the door.

Sally accesses a computer on a ledge inside the cell with them. It reveals the king's program of Sub'ter showing maps on its screen of underground passages of Robotropolis. Sally has it downloaded as Sonic taps the wall causing a rock to fall onto the keyboard. A trapdoor opens and the three plummet.

The three land in an underground tunnel of mud and darkness with which Antoine inquires about. Unfortunately, a crocodile monster enters the tunnel from the only way out. Nevertheless, Sonic busts out a power ring to demolish the monster. Said 'he knows' when asked by Sally on the monsters identity.

Through the many dark passages the three come to a cavern of various tunnels. According to Nicole, Sally informs them they should head towards the lit one on the right.

The three find the Stealth bot hangar. Sally and Antoine proceed to sabotage the Stealth bots as Sonic leaves to rescue Cat. He returns to the empty cell chamber of Cat.

Sonic races back to Sally who stands with Antoine on the rim of their home in Great Forest. Robotnik notices then orders Snively to release the Air Force. Sonic arrives pointing a spy orb into the sky of Robotnik's forces approaching.

Robotnik sees his own forces in a monitor reacting worried. He orders Snively to have them withdrawal. When Snively presses the button a Stealth bot in the sky explodes followed by the other three.

Robotnik is very angry as he stares at Sonic in the monitor. "That one's for Cat, Robotnik." The episode fades out.

Note: *A very early episode of the series leading any future infiltration by the Freedom Fighters through air ducts difficult yet they succeed in following episodes.

Everyone wonders about Cat's purpose. He serves to make the episode feel more real as being captured is a definite possibility.


	3. Sonic and Sally

"Sonic and Sally" Written by Ben Hurst and Pat Allee. Synopsis by Mark Briggs

Down in the streets of the red, dreary, foggy city of Robotropolis, Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie plan for their next mission. Bunnie comments on the filthy air, Sonic sarcastically comments that he loves it just as much as Robotnik, and Sally confirms the canisters are armed as Bunnie puts them inside of Sonic's backpack. Sonic advises them it's time to synchronize each of their watches before heading to their designated locations.

Sonic appears at a garbage heap contemplating on how to enter the Swatbot factory. He picks up a pipe and throws it at a surveillance camera hanging above the guarding Swatbots.

The camera crashes to the ground distracting the guards allowing Sonic to run up the exterior wall into the factory. Inside, he stands on a ledge before a great view of the factory.

Suddenly, a returning garbage unit threatens to push Sonic off the edge so he grabs a rope swinging across to safety witnessing the factory in production below him.

Meanwhile, Bunnie eludes the heat sensors of a patrolling hover unit arriving at a panel. She rips off the panel cover with her metallic arm counting down to shutting off power to the factory.

Sonic counts down in the factory. After the countdown reaches zero Bunnie shuts the power off allowing Sonic to throw canisters everywhere. Outside, Sally hopes Sonic gets done soon.

Sonic runs around throwing canisters avoiding all the attacking Swatbots. One bot shoots a missile at Sonic who gets out a power ring, outruns the missile, and escapes the factory. Sally tries to detonate the canisters using Nicole only to be ambushed from behind by Swatbots.

Bunnie shoots out of a pipe landing on a haystack to a waiting Rotor and Antoine nearby. Rotor asks if they've nailed the factory. As Bunnie slides down the hay she doesn't know by saying she had to make a very unlady-like retreat. Sonic barrels into the haystack exclaiming about the seismic crazy mission.

After they discover Sally didn't come back, Sonic wants to jam back to Robotropolis to rescue her. The others encourage him and convince him to wait for a power ring before returning to Robotropolis.

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis, Robotnik duplicates Sally as a Robot correctly after he copies her personality.

In Knothole, Sonic, Tails, and Rotor wait for a power ring to emerge from the ring grotto. Rotor has to restrain an impatient Sonic. Then, a power ring ascends out of the water. Tails grabs for it almost falling into the water if Rotor hadn't prevented it. Rotor holds Tails up to put the power ring in Sonic's backpack. Not wasting a second after getting the ring, Sonic jams for Robotropolis.

In a glass cell, Sally observes her duplicate entering the room quoting her, "out in the Great Forest titles are meaningless." The real Sally gasps.

Outside, Sonic contemplates on how he's going to rescue Sally. A camera emerges from the junk heap Sonic is standing on and observes him. Sonic destroys the camera forcing himself to advance.

Robotnik orders for all exterior hedgehog traps to engage. Although Robotnik wants Sonic to enter, he has to inform the confounded Snively why he's letting him in saying he can't make it 'too easy'.

And so Sonic avoids the opposition infiltrating the compound. With Sonic approaching, Robotnik orders Snively to recall all Swatbots. Sonic thinks it's his lucky day with the fewer Swatbots around. Sonic notices Sally in a monitor then makes it expediently to her holding cell.

Sally is guarded by two Swatbots so Sonic impersonates Robotnik's voice ordering them away. He goes over to Sally's holding cell and impersonates Robotnik again. He threatens the mechanism by saying he'll rip out its electronic brain if it doesn't open the cell door. The panel certifies Sonic is Robotnik and opens the cell door. Sonic rescues Sally and they leave for Knothole.

Sonic and Sally stop to rest in a building where Sally tells Sonic that it was very brave of him to rescue her. Pleased, she kisses him. Sonic says it's no big deal and they embark once more to Knothole.

Sonic and Sally meet upon more opposition, but Sonic gets out a power ring to outrun them while the real Sally remains in the glass cell to be robotisized. The system malfunctions only allowing the imposter Sally's audio communication systems to function. Regardless, Robotnik insists he can still monitor the Freedom Fighters' every move, and he does.

Sonic and Sally arrive through the pipe to see cheering Freedom Fighters around the haystack. Sonic and Sally land on the haystack, slide down, and meet up with a Tails happy to see Sally.

Sonic runs off as Tails gives Sally a hug, then Sally just gives Tails a plain old kiss. He wonders why Sally didn't give him the 'funny kiss'. Tails says it's on the nose where Sally didn't kiss him the first time. She complies with Tails's wish to be kissed on the nose and he giggles.

With nightfall in Knothole, Sally is tucking Tails in with a bed time story. Tails comments on how Sally tells stories real neato. Sally opens the book to begin reading but Tails points out she won't do it in the 'scary witch voice'. Unable to do the witch voice, Sally puts down the book and leaves.

Sonic meets Sally and Bunnie near a hut saying he 'heard' the Swatbot factory is still online. Sally says the bots caught her before she could order Nicole to detonate. Sonic declares they must go back to Robotropolis in the morning to level the sucker. Robotnik hears everything the Freedom Fighters planned.

In the middle of the night in Knothole, Tails watches out his window to see what irked him awake to notice Sally setting down a rake against a hut. Sally's eyes illuminate a bright red to scan the village. Afraid, Tails surmises Sally is a fake so he ducks behind his covers.

The following morning Bunnie wakes up Sally so they can check out a discovery. Bunnie and Sally arrive at the garden with Tails to inspect it. The ransacked garden baffled Bunnie. Sally doesn't know what happened either, but Tails suspects Sally did something to the garden.

Rotor, Bunnie, Sally, and Sonic, cross a wooden bridge over the river to Robotropolis. Tails yells out from behind them, "Sonic, wait for me," Sonic and Sally halt. Tails says he needs to talk to Sonic. He looks at Sally and says that it's a secret.

"Sorry, Sal. Mantalk."

"Sonic, I don't think that's Sally. She didn't do the funny kiss or the scary witch voice last night and I saw her eyes glowing."

Sonic disagrees with Tails saying he must have had one monster dream. Sonic guesses Sally is stressin' and that he'd talk more when he got back. Sonic runs off to catch up with the others leaving Tails on the bridge alone.

The Freedom Fighters encounter many Swatbots throughout Robotropolis. The group is forced into hiding from a pursuing hover unit. Sonic takes grappling hooks and secures the ropes on a dead tree. He hands himself, Bunnie, and Rotor one each and they take down the hover unit with the hooks. They celebrate from succeeding in avoiding their third close one for that day.

In a building in an upper level Rotor and Sonic talk about the suspicious close encounters. Sonic goes over to Sally telling her it's time to move out. Sonic realizes this Sally's a fake after all by not performing the correct Freedom Fighter handshake.

With her cover blown, Sally knocks Sonic out of the way, blasts a wall, and runs through. Sonic pursues her down to a low-level hover unit garage where Sally leaves 'megamuck' on the ground to stop Sonic.

Sonic bolts into the garage running onto the muck. Sally emerges from behind a pillar ready to shoot Sonic with her finger as Bunnie comes out of nowhere kicking Sally out of the way. Bunnie frees Sonic allowing him to chase after Sally. Sally attempts to shoot Sonic with energy beams from her finger, but Sonic successfully avoids each shot.

Sonic uses a power ring for running circles around Sally causing her to become limp and inoperable. Rotor and Bunnie catch up with Sonic and Sally. The group wonders what happened to their Sally and plan to find out from the pseudo one.

In the robotisizing chamber, Robotnik scolds Sally from the monitor because the Freedom Fighters destroyed his replica of her. Now, he is determined to make a new improved model.

Rotor examines Sally's back port. He makes her inform them of the factory status and the whereabouts of the real Sally scheduled to be robotisized. Sonic wants to speed off to rescue her again, but Rotor insists that he remain so he can give Sonic the imposter Sally.

After Rotor tampers with the robot, Sonic transports the cloned Sally off to get the real Sally; Rotor and Bunnie go off to take care of the Swatbot factory.

Sonic makes it to a metal screen. Unable to open it, Sonic orders Sally to torch the creases and she complies. Rotor and Bunnie steal a hover unit to destroy the Swatbot Factory. Sonic arrives with Sally in the robotisizing chamber where Snively begins the robotisization process on the real Sally.

The power goes out intermittently from attacks by Rotor and Bunnie in the hover unit. Robotnik orders all units to converge on the hover unit. Sonic pulls tubes out of sockets causing steam to shoot into the room. Snively goes to investigate as Sonic makes the switch with the real Sally and the imposter Sally. Sally thanks Sonic as they leave right before Snively returns starting up the robotisizer. The machine starts to robotisize the imposter Sally.

Robotnik is monitoring the blazing destruction via video. Rotor was throwing canisters into the open garbage units that dumped them into the factory. The Freedom Fighters escape the decimated surroundings while being videotaped. Sonic taunts Robotnik by leaving with the true Sally in his arms.

Snively contacts Robotnik saying the robotisization process is complete, with a few glitches. Sally shoots up all the equipment in the robotizing chamber. Robotnik watches as Sally destroys the place. Then she shoots the monitor of his screaming face.

In knothole on the bridge, the other Freedom Fighters carry Sonic, Bunnie, and Rotor across it after they succeeded in their mission. Sonic thanks Bunnie for saving his life that day. She comments on how that having a metal body some times is a good thing.

At the ring grotto, Tails is sitting on a log with a glum look on his face. Sally arrives and tries to convince Tails she's the real deal. Tails smiles after receiving the correct funny kiss from Sally. Sonic comes up and sarcastically claims she's still not the real Sal. Sally tries to prove it to him with a kiss on his face. Sonic still isn't convinced; he grabs Tails and runs off. Appalled, Sally chases after saying, "I'll show you, Sonic Hedgehog."

The episode ends.

Note:

- Scary witch voice: speak in a high-pitched voice like a witch.

- Funny kiss: one way is just a kiss on the nose; another, a kiss on the right side of the face, a kiss on the left side of the face, and a kiss on the nose as a finisher.


	4. Ultra Sonic

Ultra Sonic by David Vallaire. A Sonic SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

Show opens with a dark view of Robotropolis. Sonic and Sally are seen running down a passage on a mission to get information on the Robotisizer. They trip an alarm inciting their escape.

Sonic and Sally leave from an outside vent to a hover pad eluding an air chase on the hover pad to arrive at a subway station somewhere out in the city.

We can see Uncle Chuck enter the subway train twice. He is apprehended by Sonic and Sally to get him freed with help from a power ring*. Chuck wakes up to explain there's no time to waste as they proceed towards an elevator that refuses to open. Sonic exclaims "Forget the shift, there's always the shaft". He buzz saws the crease to let the others into the elevator shaft.

Chuck bravely leads the way eventually to a room where the Swatbots are extracting a large crystal. Chuck informs them removing such a large one might hurt the echo system.

After meeting up with the other FF's they decide to split up. Sally and Rotor head for the control room as Chuck, Sonic, and Bunnie go to face the dino bot-a planet devouring machine. The dino bot scoops them up so Bunnie uses her metal arm to jam open its mouth for their future retreat.

Sally and Rotor attempt to shut down the pulley system hoisting the crystal from the main control tower. Meanwhile, Chuck attempts to destroy the cables lifting the crystal. A laser shot by the dino bot hits the crystal that only absorbs the blast so Chuck continues on the cables.

At this time Sally can't quite shut off the cables so the dino bot being pinned down by the Swatbots takes one last shot at a cable. It happens to be enough. The other cables snap and the crystal crashes to the ground.

After escaping Swatbot laser fire, the two teams join up returning to the hover train for home, but Chuck collapses outside the door reverting back into a worker bot. The other FF's convince Sonic he can't be saved right now so Sonic leaves his uncooperative uncle vowing to permanently turn him back one day.

In the train Sonic does this only once. He cries for failing to rescue his Uncle Chuck. The others console him and this situation causes uproar with Sega at the time who protested this behavior by their mascot. The scene fades out.

*Power Ring-said in pilot episode Heads or Tails they were exclusively for Sonic. It can be amended that it the rings power runs (semi-pun) in the family. We learn later who invents the ring and robotisizer.

: Notes: Two things are how Sonic can reflect lasers with a pocket mirror that wasn't mentioned in this synopsis. Also, many things seem to happen with no purpose. Sally didn't do much with the control room and did Bunnie need to jam open the dino-bots mouth?


	5. Sonic and the Secret Scrolls

Sonic and the Secret Scrolls by Janis Diamond. A Sonic SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

Through a bright beautiful green forest sprints Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic slows noticing Bunnie and Tails waving at him who want to show him a surprise.

Tails and Bunnie lead Sonic to a clearing of Sally, Antoine, Rotor, and an airplane they call the Freedom Stormer to travel to Maga in the Great Mountains.

Sally debates with Sonic about how to travel. He argues they will be found by Robotnik's radar. Sally says they can fly low to the ancient Greece-like temple city that can only be viewed from above. Eventually, Sonic leaves by ground and Sally and the others by Freedom Stormer.

The Freedom Fighters arrive at Maga with Sonic helping slow the plane with his speed. Sally finds an arrow stone pointing the way. It warns of booby-traps in the ancient stone-built city of Maga.

They push through regenerating bushes to hide from the breath of Mobius in an invisible shadow wall. They avoid the strong wind that blows through the city every 2.1 minutes.

Sonic notices a couch among a junk pile between a few pillars. He assumes this object will reveal itself in the light of day. Everyone sits to be transported by the couch to an upper level of the ruins.

They enter the shrine room to see two objects. One glowing; one not-containing one of the seven powerful wonders of Mobius-the Secret Scrolls.

Sally uses her spirit to approach the innate object. It unmasks itself as a container of the Secret Scrolls. Upon grabbing the scrolls, Sally sees Robotnik come out of a wall that opened right then*.

Sonic uses his speed to run circles around Robotnik. He teases him and taunts him allowing time for the others to escape down one the passage ways into the temple.

Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine traverse the many passages following the sound of the breath of Mobius. Antoine notices a spider jumping back into a wall that swings open into another tunnel. Sonic tries to avoid an advanced spy orb outside that keeps up with him.

Sonic meets up with Sally who gives him the idea to hide in the wind tunnel. After waiting a moment, Robotnik and his team catch up at top of the hole demanding Sonic come out. 175 M.P.H. winds gush out of the hole containing Sonic repelling Robotnik, Snively, and the bots into the canyon several feet away.

Sonic uses a power ring to escape the wind insisting he gets to fly the plane for saving the day. Antoine screams because of it. Bunnie gazes into the canyon asking if Robotnik has kicked the bucket.

The Freedom Fighters take off into the night sky as four hands peer from a cliff. Robotnik and Snively hoist themselves onto the ground. Robotnik shakes off, stands up, and vows revenge as the scene fades.

Notes: *How Robotnik learned of Maga is unexplained.


	6. Super Sonic

Super Sonic by Jules Dennis. A Sonic SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The show begins with blowing fall leafs in the wind as Bunnie hands Rotor more tools for his water wheel work. Rotor deduces a bigger gear is needed as Sally arrives. She opens Nicole, a handheld computer, about information on waterwheel.

Nicole began displaying random images compelling Sonic and Sally to retrieve new microchips for Nicole from the busy mechanical city of Robotropolis. Sonic diverts all the Swat Bots as Sally takes chips from a conveyor belt. A work bot notices her and sounds the alarm. She flees to the forbidden zone.

A Swatbot pursuing Sally into the forbidden zone gets blasted by the Guardian patrolling the perimeter. Sonic catches up with Sally to convince her to return to Knothole. She agrees now explaining to the others in Knothole Village about the evil wizard Lazaar.

In Robotropolis, Robotnik and Snively study him at the same time to learn Lazaar is a powerful wizard with magic spells waiting for someone vile enough like Robotnik to awaken him from a deep sleep.

Robotnik and Sonic head for Lazaar's lair. Robotnik arrives first stating to the Guardian he has no intention of harming his master to bask in his presence. Sonic arrives to avoid the slamming door of the entrance that smashed a Swatbot earlier, the Guardian's laser eyes, a dicer, an incinerator, and crusher objects.

As Sonic escapes the Guardian by plowing through a wall into another passage, Robotnik tells the old boy Lazaar to stay asleep as he steals his spell book from a small round table. Sonic uses swaying objects hanging from the top of the caverns to cross a small ravine.

He leaps off the pendulums of puncture pit, swinging axe, ball and chain, and dagger of weapons to a conclave platform of lasers and equipment. He jumps over to find Lazaar's lair with no spell book on the stand and an empty bed.

Robotnik summons Sally and Bunnie with spell book to eventually brain control Bunnie followed by Sally. Sonic is trapped in a force field by an old man with a long gray beard. Lazaar, the old man, is told by Sonic that Robotnik stole his stuff so Lazaar strips Sonic's speed to make him keep his promise about getting the stuff from Robotnik. "Brains you have, little thief," Lazaar.

In Robotropolis, Sonic grabs underneath a hover unit to ride it into the main chamber. He lays mines to destroy pursuing Swatbots to discover the spell book takes effect and transports him to Robotnik.

Sally and Bunnie restrain him as Robotnik orders his robotisization. Sonic apologizes for kicking Bunnie aside to swipe the book of spells. Cluck, Robotnik's pet bird, temporarily disarms Sonic of it because he's fast tract lacking thanks to Lazaar.

Robotnik orders security to main lab to quell the skirmish as Sonic frees Sally and Bunnies mind from the spell book by pressing the bottom button on it. He noticed the button on Lazaar's belt did the same thing to free him from the force field Lazaar had cast.

The Freedom Fighters decide its time to leave. They avoid the slings of lasers on their way out hoping over malfunctioned Swatbot bodies. They return to Lazaar who must take the book and disappear into a puddle in the forbidden zone after refusing to join the FF's.

Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie teleport to Knothole discovering that Rotor finished the water wheel. He is glad they're back by turning on a light from a switch. The crowd cheers as the episode ends.

Notes: Lazaar isn't shown in future episodes. Fans wonder why, but Lazaar clearly states his computer book of magic spells shall not fall into the wrong hands again. It's also weird there's a forbidden zone in Robotropolis anyway.


	7. Sonic Racer

Sonic Racer by Len Jansen. A Satam Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The show opens with a rainy Robotropolis. Sonic, Bunnie, and Sally observe the main power generator in a plant with the idea to shut it down. Sonic goes to overload the generator bumping into Swat bots. I believe he uses a faucet of water to shutdown the robots, but if it is true water alone can bring down these robots, how do they patrol the city in the rain?

Sonic clears the way for Sally to overload the generator. Robotnik and Snively are not afraid of the dark as the back-up kicks in. Snively makes a suggestion for a speed contest to a Robotnik fed up with the FF's tricks.

Snively soon reveals to Robotnik the shriekbot that can travel 1000 M.P.H. to outrace Sonic in a contest Sonic should avoid*. But the FF's take this opportunity to shut down the back-up.

On a street of Robotropolis, the shriekbots and other bots line up at the starting line to race across the city and elsewhere to prove their dominate speed.

Sonic shows up in a red hood to reveal his identity Robotnik sees through. Nonetheless, the race begins and Sonic avoids hover units, laser bots, and dead ends while Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine plan to enter the back-up generator via. skylight.

Sonic and the shriekbot pass a pool of water where a crane for Sonic emerges. Sonic escapes the crane anyway calling Robotnik a chump. This pisses the round guy off and scolds Snively for it.

Sally's group has entered the back-up facility only to find Antoine getting stuck on a conveyor belt. Sally shoots a flare out the window for Sonic helps who arrives and uses a power ring to melt metal? It works and all of Robotropolis shuts down leaving the shriekbot, Snively, and a mad Robotnik in the dark for good.

Sally, around the campfire with the others, explains how perfect it would have been to win the race and shut down the generator, however, they still enjoy the small victory.

*The Race's purpose-reputation to be known as the fastest at this time isn't relevant. Since Robotnik plans to robotisize everything the FF's shouldn't agree to any contests that don't get anywhere. It's kinda surprising Robonik would offer it and not expect his back-up to be attacked and such.

: Note: Some distortions with animations. We don't here about the race or the Shriekbot again. Presumably it is dismantled for failing.


	8. Harmonic Sonic

Harmonic Sonic by David Villaire. A satam Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The show opens with a view of a rocket bay with passengers boarding a shuttle. Robotnik and Snively are sending robots up to sky spy that they are viewing in a monitor.

A rocket booster crashes in the Great Forest getting the FF's attention. Rotor destroys a spy cam looking for fragments of the machine. Sonic decides to power up the booster using a treadmill Rotor invented.

Snively using radar from sky spy to track movement in Great Forest. Sally gets a whiff of it by decoding a message by Robotnik to spy on the Great Forest (Go figure.)

A stealth bot is sent to the Great Forest that Sonic and Rotor dispatch before heading for the sky spy orbiting Mobius.

On the way up, Sonic peers down to the planet and notices in the clouds you can't see Robotnik's destruction from up here. The rocket booster crash lands into a door with no orbital opposition.

The interior looks deserted to Rotor and Sonic but surveillance bots patrol them from the shadows. They trip an alarm to run into a tentacle bot that hoists them above the room over a pit down into the depths of the station.

Nonetheless, Sonic uses his speed to untangle himself and Rotor who proceed into the station to find a robobar. Sonic finds a makeshift disguise to be a robot involving a pale head and plastic flash like mouth.

The muscle-bot insists this new bot (Sonic) be good at guitar. Sonic asks the muscle if he has a brain and cons him into revealing the controls are in building 5 south tower. Sonic crashes the party and heads to the south tower*.

Rotor uses himself as a distraction so they can disconnect the sensor tube that begins to electrolyze the entire station. It goes on for several minutes as Sonic and Rotor use hover unit to return to the surface.

Knowing the explosion of the station could destroy Mobius, Sonic and Rotor use a magnet to send the station into a Volcano crater. A worn out Sonic and Rotor salute in Knothole.

The FF's surround Sonic as Rotor brings out a treadmill that will work Sonic's quills. It turns out the machine gives him a funny mo-hawk. The FF's laugh as the show fades outs.

*South tower-directions in space are different. It's better to use coordinates like in Star Trek. Unless the station is aligned with the planet the bot would have needed to give Sonic more precise directions as space has no poles to determine what's south.

: Notes: Episode considered worst in the entire series because of the clichés with Robot bar and uninteresting episode yet any SatAM episode should not be underestimated.


	9. Hooked on Sonics

Hooked on Sonics by Randy Rogel. A SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

We open with a shredder machine cutting down the Great Forest using its metal blades to absorb the trees life-force. The energy can be harnessed into a Sonic Radar according to Robotnik.

Sonic comments on how Antoine is acting like a fool. Antoine pronounces it 'fuel'. Then Sonic goes down to encounter the Shredder.

The other FF's cheer him on as Sonic puts one of its eyes out. The shredder rampages to finally trip itself up. Sonic is kissed by Sally in front of the others for stopping the shredder.

Antoine doesn't like what transpired and his hinted by Rotor to get noticed he would have to capture Robotnik for Sally.

Back in Robotropolis, Robotnik scolds Snively for wrecking his 250 ton shredder machine.

In Knothole Antoine retrieves and ascending power ring revealed to come up every 24 hours. Sonic comes to relieve Antoine who is not at the ring pool grotto.

Antoine meets Robotnik to defect providing a power ring as proof and bait. Robotnik steps forward to fall into a trap Antoine set on the ground. Robotnik flies out of the trap hole using boosters on his boots.

Meanwhile, Sonic is pursuing Antoine but the power ring is supplying Sonic Radar. Sonic arrives at Robotropolis to witness the Shredder heading for Great Forest.

Sonic follows Antoine to robotisizer chamber. Sonic frees Antoine and they are being fired at by radar ray. They make it back to the Great Forest and fight the Shredder at the perimeter. They look surrounded but Antoine grabs the ring out of the shredder and hands it to Sonic who proceeds to zig zag and run circles around Robotnik and the Swatbots.

All the confusion causes the Swatbots and Robotnik to miss Sonic and Antoine. The Shredder gets caught in the Swatbots crossfire. After the fight, the FF's return to Knothole where Antoine brags about the victory.

: Note: An episode where Antoine takes the initiative and turns out to be a lucky fool.


	10. Sonic's Nightmare

Sonic's Nightmare by Frank Santropadre. A SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The show opens with a view of a Savannah-like scene of the plain between the Great Forest and Robotropolis. We hear the voice-over 'where were you when the brains were handed out?' in Sally's voice. We also see Sally nearly being robotisized as Sonic gets caught in mega much trying to save her.

We find out it's only Sonic's nightmare. Sally is really receiving a transmission from Nicole about chemicals being shipped to Nimbus Island. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine search a shed for extra Swatbot parts to dress up in to infiltrate a convoy.

Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine get caught on the convoy. Next, Sally wonders where Robotnik is when tied up outside the Nimbus factory in a laser cage. Sonic shows up at the chemical plant to be seen by Robotnik from a monitor.

Sonic notices Sally and the others in a laser cage before suddenly pelted with fireballs. Sonic runs through glass tubes before finally demolished by Robotnik's onslaught.

Robotnik actually thought he won to instead have disappointed when his stealth blimp his smothered in oil from a geyser from the ground. Sonic drilled underground to treadmill over a bolt to restart an oil rig all the while his nightmare haunts him with the voice over.

With the stealth blimp badly damaged Robotnik retreats insisting the last move is his as the island begins to sink.

Sonic runs over to the cage of friends. Sally insists he doesn't have time because the lasers would repel him he tried to free them. Nevertheless, Sonic gets out a power ring to clasp the lasers with Sally holding onto the other side of the power ring. It has enough energy to absorb the lasers allowing the FF's to escape the near-sunken island.

The show fades out with Sonic's nightmares as a warning about his behavior.

: Note: Pretty good episode for season one. Has an epic feel to it.


	11. Warp Sonic

Warp Sonic by Matt Uitz. A Sonic SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The story begins with the FF's noticing a hufungus generator surrounded by an alarm grid system. This is viewable with info red sensors that might be guessable.

After Sonic sneakily subdues the generator with Sally's voice assistance, they come across Griff. The leader of Lower Mobius consisting of 30 residents. Sonic exclaims to have heard about them but this is unlikely considering they need to remain covert and the fact there's only 30.

They end up traveling down a tunnel car beneath the surface. While they learn from Griff that lower Mobius is powered by a crystal the car eventually gets stuck where Sonic has to fight off one of the Ratbots patrolling the tunnels?(Ratbots without maintenance and radar for Robotnik?)

We learn in this episode the claimed time for a power ring appearance is every 12* hours as the reactor light for Lower Mobius is failing that spells danger for the cities residences.

Meanwhile in the city, Sonic tries to order a chilidog at the local shops as Griff attempts to charm Sally with a poem. But Sonic finds out needing to recharm her with two roses and a poem. But Antoine third times charm her with about a dozen roses. This causes the men to quarrel causing Sally to leave stating to Griff she's not Sonic's girl.

After returning to Knothole from Lower Mobius, Sally and Griff go to the ring Grotto to talk. Griff sneaks out at night to submerge underwater to steal the power stone. An asleep Antoine eventually wakes up to notice something wrong. That means it's time for Sonic to save the day.

With the power in Lower Mobius restored from the stone Griff barrowed, things were still not out of harm's way as three Ratbots invaded the city. It isn't mentioned how the Ratbots found the place but maybe the new illumination attracted them?

Sonic shows up to see the residents fight off the Ratbots but after some quick moves Sonic manages to dispatch them nearly single-handedly.

Sonic and Griff go up to the tower to retrieve the power stone. Sonic isn't happy Griff stole it but after Griff's explanation that his cities survival depends on the light, Sonic allows Griff to keep a small chunk of his power stone.

The episode ends.

Notes: Griff stands out among all the Lower Mobians. He does have a charm to him that some might miss. This episode is probably the only one where we see under the ring grotto. This episode is about power because it halves the time of a power ring in another episode that was 24 hour appearance?


	12. SubSonic

Sub-Sonic by Barbara Slade. A Sonic SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The show opens with a snake machine burrowing into the ground to find oil (and possibly other resources). The interference awakens King Kraken who becomes angry over the oil and debris polluting his water system.

Green water begins to fill the outside world as Sonic swings his guitar on the bridge. He tracks green water on his feet causing many plants to grow from it.

Curiously Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Antoine head down the Great River to be sucked underground from a whirlpool.

In dark swampy underground caverns Antoine goes missing as the water turns color. The rest of the group escapes it to a Snap Dragon Plant. Sally suddenly disappears without warning.

Sonic and Rotor enter a throne room where the King manages to capture Sonic as Rotor falls through a pile of junk. Rotor manages to escape traveling the caverns to find Sonic, Sally, and Antoine stuck in water.

After managing to free Antoine, Rotor is caught by Kraken's tentacle so Antoine ends up freeing them all as a snake driller comes into the Cavern for oil. The King thought the FF's did it all.

Sonic burrows up to the surface and plays piano on Snake's controls. It works and the snakes shut down. The Kraken thanks them by giving them green water to revive the Knothole garden.

Rotor asks what it's like to be hero and replies "I'm happy being the handyman."

Notes: It's Sally who does the least in this episode that might not mean anything. This is the one and only time Rotor is considered the solo hero even if he's demonstrated more outside this episode.


	13. Sonic Past Cool

Sonic Past Cool by Kayle Koch & Sheryl Scarbarough. A SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs

With an overview of Knothole Village particularly the huts we open up with Bunnie popping through a straw roof. Rotor is installing leg ladders on her while Tails plays hokey.

Tails putts the disk to Bunnie who doesn't care to play. Tails then inadvertently putts it to a Terrapod. Tails plays with the dinosaur-like elephant creature before eating.

In a hut the Terrapod eats cookies, grapes, and other food while Sonic collects falling apples outside. The tree gets shaken and Sonic collects all the apples falling at once with his speed.

But Sally notices the Terrapods are migrating the wrong way. They are heading to great meadow over boulder bay.

We skip to Robotnik who sees the Terrapods and claims they are the last beasts to be robotisized? (Unlikely since it would take considerable time to round up all animals on the planet and doing so would have consequences on the echo system as well.)

The Great Jungle is actually uncharted even making Robotnik's statement more unlikely he has found every other animal life. Nevertheless, the FF's follow the Terrapods into the forest.

A vine plant suddenly grabs Sonic and holds him above quicksand. The mother terrapod knocks down a tree into it. Sonic steps onto the stump forcing off the vines hold. (Don't have a fineyard?)

Stealth bots are dispatched with heat-seeking capabilities. Sally uses Nicole to begin translating the Terrapods language while Sonic wants to get them to safety. Mama-T warns of danger.

Tails wakes up Sonic to free the Mama-T who is being captured by Robotnik and Snively from a hover unit. A cage descends upon Mama-T who gets captured in it. Sonic uses his super speed to jump up to cut the wires avoiding the Swatbots phaser fire.

Sonic is working too slowly so Bunnie lifts up to halt the cages ascent. Sonic avoids another phaser blast to rip out the wire and beginning to fall of the top of the cage. It shifts causing Bunnie to lower back down as Sonic grabs onto the side.

The cage also begins to descend almost crushing Bunnie who ducks as it stops about three feet off the ground. Her foot doesn't respond so Rotor climbs under and fixes her ankle. They escape from under the cage freeing Mama-T. Sonic hops off to use a powering to saw through a strong force field Robotnik has erected around them.

It works so it's Sonic's job to divert Robotnik and Snively for the others to escape. He diverts his enemies to open-acid plants that Snively warns about. Robotnik unfortunately ignores causing the controls to short out from traveling through the plants.

The FFs and Terrapods escape. Rotor notices it would be nice to use plants as weapons. Sonic discovers the seeds are harmless; however, the seeds are unseen at any time further in the series.

Baby-T high 5's Sonic as the episode ends with a view of Boulder Bay.

Notes: This is my favorite episode without a dull moment involving many cute moments, good tactical ideas, and an epic escape scene.


	14. Game Guy

Game guy by Pat Alee and Ben Hurst. A SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

It opens with a misty, desert scene. We see a hover unit chasing someone into the Great Forest. Sonic and Sally inspect a Tankbot hoping to retrieve a robotisizer. Antoine, Tails, and Dulcy jokingly look out on the platform.

Tails soon notices Ari being chased by Swatbots. Sonic diverts Swatbots to a magnet generator he and Sally found earlier in the episode. The Swatbots become trapped to combust by the magnets effect.

Ari and the FF's discuss about how Ari's FF's have been captured by Robotnik who monitors them around a campfire from a spy orb. With no time to lose Sonic heads out with Ari as Sally and the others ride Dulcy to Knothole.

Rotor discovers of a trap to capture Sonic as he and Ari make their way across the misty mine-field desert to a pyramid palace holding Ari's FF's.

Sonic enters first to find the FF's in the palace hall are holograms. Ari apologizes, closes the door, and leaves the palace for Robotropolis. Sally and Dulcy are on their way to Robotropolis.

Robotnik appears on a screen as the hall transforms into a pinball game with the Void being the losing out for Sonic. Sonic gets shoved into a plastic pinball surviving a warm-up round being knocked around, freezed, and avoiding scooter bot blasts.

Ari arrives in Robotropolis confronting Robotnik about his freedom fighters. Robotnik opens a door to show Ari's crew has already been robotisized.

Dulcy crashes in to freeze Robotnik, Snively, and rescue Ari. With no time to lose they go off to rescue Sonic. Ari makes it in alone and uses a magnet to attract Sonic to the door.

Robotnik unthaws to create a wind cycle to suck everything into the void. Even the scooter bots and pinball objects succumb to the whirlwind. Ari gets trapped and falls towards the void. He holds onto the side as Sonic comes to rescue him. Ari insists for Sonic to save himself before giving him a list of other FF groups.

Sonic outraces the wind with PR* aid to make it outside where Sally taunts him after mentioning the FF groups. Sonic plays with a little electricity left over on his head to be electrocuted somewhat.

*Power Ring

Notes: An unfortunate blow for the FF's who nearly lost Sonic to only get a FF list out of the ordeal.


	15. Sonic Conversion

Sonic Conversion by Pat Alee and Ben Hurst. A Sonic SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

We open in Robotropolis with Snively talking about a new Shriekbot. Robotnik arrives to admit he's excited about it.

Sonic and Sally sneak into Robotropolis to see the machine that Robotnik uses to view Sonic and Sally back. He fires on the FF's causing them to retreat. The Shriekbot pursues but doesn't catch up with Sonic. A furious Robotnik scolds Snively about its speed.

In Knothole they derobotisize Bunnie so Sonic waits with Tails to get a power ring for Uncle Chuck. Sonic reaches Robotropolis and retrieves his uncle using the power ring. They go back to Knothole to find Chuck can't be derobotisized without more parts.

Sonic returns again to sneak out a part from the robotisizer with Robotnik unable to stop his antics.

They succeed in derobotisizing Chuck who tells how he remembers the ordeal as a robot. He even goes on to build holotables and graphs. And perhaps other stuff.

Meanwhile, the effects of the derobotisizer wear off restoring Bunnie back into a partial robot. Rotor and her wonder about Chuck.

Chuck returns to robot-state and captures Antoine and Tails bringing him lunch. Sally informs Sonic who waits for a power ring before pursuing Chuck.

Chuck senses Sonic coming so he sets up a trap in mega muck. Sonic falls for it and has to be rescued by Dulcy.

Sonic gets to Chuck in time to remind him of his identity. Chuck explains how he will stay as a spy with the knowledge your conscious can be brought back.

The Shriekbot is called again to get Sonic. Robotnik views Sonic out the interior front panel hood. The Shriekbot doesn't last long as Sonic hurls through an alley too narrow for the Shriekbot. It gets caught at the other end allowing Sonic's escape as the bot gets torn to pieces.

Back at Knothole, Sonic, Sally, and Tails recap episode.

The credits of the show are of random episode clips.

Note: The second season doesn't let you down. Scary thought of knowing more about the Robotisizer and its effects.


	16. No Brainer

No Brainer by Pat Allee. A Sonic SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

We open with dark, thundering streets of Robotropolis with Chuck planting stuff for blind drop.

Swatbots on hover scooters chase Sonic through heaps of garbage in Robotropolis. Sonic finds Chucks note stating the robotisizer has been moved.

Robotnik announces to Snively he needs to deal with 'other' FF's in Northern Frontier. He's also more regarded about Snively's behavior.

Sonic pursues robotisizer and he rescues a female who knows his name. Sonic gets hit with memory scrambler leading Snively to exploit him.

At Knothole, Sally worries about Sonic who is being coerced by Snively as the FF's head out to look for Sonic.

Sally and Chuck disguise as maintenance bots (stout bots) to infiltrate the holding cells to find no Sonic. They come about to see him laughing away and talking with Snively.

Sally and Chuck try to warn knothole but Tails is not informed of Sonic's defection so he ends up leading Sonic there.

Many FF's get caught or hide somehow. The main group hides in an underground stump Snively finds anyway in Knothole. Chuck, Sally, and Tails had already left for a power ring. Sonic approaches and they toss him it. He catches it to change back.

Chuck, Sally, and Tails deal with stealth bots while Sonic deals with Snively and Swatbots. Sonic uses memory descrambler to undo Snively's work.

They find out the code to the summoned stealth bots that are ordered to return to Robotropolis soon with Snively in tow.

The memory scrambler makes Snively say things to Robotnik. Robotnik gets to Snively as he snaps out of it and realizes where Knothole is.

The episode ends with Robotnik and Snively exploring the Great Swamp wondering how close they are getting to knothole there. (Knothole is in the Great Forest)

Notes: At the end hopefully the FF's use the diversion to attack Robotropolis. Overall, another season 2 hit. This is an episode Snively got the closest so far in capturing the FF's.


	17. Blast to the Past Part 1

Blast to the Past Part 1 by Ben Hurst. A Sonic SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The show opens with Sonic, Sally, and two other freedom fighters infiltrating Robotropolis. Sonic diverts hover units allowing the two freedom fighters to shut down a plant. This plan is anticipated by Robotnik so Sally must witness her two freedom fighters get captured.

Back at Knothole, Sally is frustrated with the loss deciding to use the time stones to return to the past to prevent Robotnik from taking over. Dulcy arrives to fly them to the floating island.

At the floating island gates on the surface, Sonic and Sally run into stone gargoyles that chase them around the island. Sonic forgets there's an edge so he and Sally begin to freefall towards the planet only to be intercepted by Dulcy.

Dulcy flies over to the palace to drop Sonic and Sally off there. Inside, Sonic and Sally go through the stair labyrinth maze. They come upon an owl who asks a riddle Sally blurts out the answer to be drawn back to the year of beautiful plant-filled city of Robotropolis 3224.

Sonic and Sally meet their younger self's at a chilidog stand. Sonic bets his younger self he can't beat him to Chuck, so they're off to his lab.

While King Acorn appoints Julian as minister of war, Uncle Chuck explains to Sonic and Sally he invented the Robotisizer to replace limbs lost in the war.

Activity stirs up throughout the city and it is known the coup starts on the 13th while Robotnik and Snively make plans on a rooftop to begin the coup.

After meeting up with all the young freedom fighters, Sonic and Sally approach King Acorn to warn of the take over. They learn from Sally the credo is 'to rule with honor' and believes her as Robotnik's Swatbots plow through the wall into the throne room.

Robotnik comes out of a hover unit announcing a new leader of Robotropolis.

Notes: Is time-travel possible?

We learn of Sonic's past when his world wasn't in ruin-when Robotnik was an ally.


	18. Blast to the Past Part 2

Blast to the Past part 2 by Ben Hurst. A Sonic SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

Reminiscing about part one by Sonic, we open up with Julian overthrowing the King and the city of Mobotropolis.

Sir Charles (Uncle Chuck) wastes no time by hurling small pins at the Swatbots shortening them out allowing Sonic and Sally to escape the throne room. They get captured anyway to be put into cells with their younger self's.

Robotnik proceeds to decimate the Great Forest with a chemical while changing Mobotropolis into a dark city. Snively informs 85% of the population has been captured while Sonic and Sally escape their holding cell.

Sonic and Sally temporary shut down the robotisizer to find out they must stop a hover craft from spraying the Great Forest. Sonic whizzes by Snively causing all his fair to fly out to save Sabina, Dulcy's mother, trapped on the streets of beautiful Mobotropolis turning into the dimmer Robotropolis.

Sonic and Sally land on top of the hover unit that's spraying the ground causing plants to decay. But with Sabina's help, Sonic and Sally avoid getting fired at by the Swatbots and other Hover Units trying to prevent them from shutting down the hover craft. The Swatbots fail.

In the Robotisizer room in the robotisizer a dog is about to be robotisized after time has ran out followed by the esteemed inventor of the machine Sir Charles Hedgehog.

Sonic and Sally run into Rosie in a dark corridor asking her to get to safety before making it to the Robotisizer to see Chuck get robotisized. Sonic uses his super speed to knock Robotnik and others back. Robotnik falls slightly into the robotisizer causing his arm to be turned to metal.

With everyone else rescued they meet up at a hut with Rosie. Rosie will take the kids to Knothole. Sally remembers she wanders off so she makes Rosie promise her to never leave.

Robotnik and reinforcements arrive so Sally and Sonic use the time stones to return to the future. They arrive back in Knothole in a hut. Tails shows up at the door to let them know Rosie has cooked them all a good dinner*.

*Notes: If it's true Rosie survived the whole time, Sally and Sonic shouldn't have forgotten her presence. And what effects will Rosie have?


	19. Fed Up With Twan and Ghost Busted

Fed up Antoine by Len Jansen. A Sonic SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

Antoine arrives next to a gargoyle blind drop statue in the cold breeze. Swatbots chase him away as Sonic scolds Antoine for not getting Chuck's note. Sonic doesn't want to take Antoine home over it.

In Knothole, Tails is kicking a stuffy Robotnik doll as Antoine arrives asking Bunnie if he can learn marshmallow arts from her. He goes and kicks the Robotnik into Sonic...

Antoine is out in the Great Forest. Nasty Hyena's riding motor bikes run into Antoine (Not literally unfortunately). The Hyena's pronounce him their new king and plan to obey his every wish Antoine enjoys.

Sonic, Dulcy, Bunnie, and Sally find him on a throne being treated well by the Hyena's. Antoine announces he wants to defect from the Freedom Fighters.

Soon the others leave to return shortly to save Antoine from the hyenas. They learn from Nicole they eat an average of 3.4 Kings a month.

There's a scuffle involving the Hyenas' retreat but not before Antoine save Sonic from a hyena by performing a jump kick.

This time it's Antoine's turn to gloat in from of everyone in Knothole. Yet, it's probably balanced out by his friends coming to rescue him for the umpteenth time.

Notes: Should anyone mind Antoine's defection?

Ghostbusted by Pat Alee. A Sonic SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

Sonic is training Tails to freedom fight out in the Great Forest. Tails smells Antoine cologne. Tails finds Antoine who acts badly as some scary ghost.

They make camp with Antoine having a whole bed for something to sleep on. It would be hard to move that without a power ring by Sonic and/or Dulcy's help. Maybe Rotors?

In the middle of the night the headless gopher makes Antoine not born tomorrow as they all sleep under an evil duck moon. The headless gopher is riding a bull that Tails views and freaks.

Tails wakes Sonic to find no Antoine in his royal bed. Sonic investigates Antoine's disappearance as Tails heads for a cave.

From a bush Tails sees a glowing figure. Tails runs into the cave to find bats, eyes, and other weird things. He emerges to see Sonic with the figure thinking he's been brainwashed to find out Antoine ran into foxfire plant causing him to glow.

They hear a scream and view the real headless gofer so they scurry back to Knothole. End episode.

:Notes: Weird.


	20. Dulcy

Dulcy by Pat Alee. A Sonic SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs

The show opens to another dark Robotropolis with Chuck exploring the city. Dulcy and Sonic meet up with him to break into a building. Snively wakes Robotnik who orders mega muck units after them.

Sonic cyclones away hover units to get hit with mega muck anyway, so Dulcy rescues him by freezing everything. Exasperated, Robotnik begins mind probing a dragon who reveals the location of Dragons nest.* Chuck monitors it too.

Upon returning to Knothole, Dulcy experiences weird dream spells urging her to return to Dragons nest. The temptation is irresistible despite her adolescents.

Dulcy flies off to be monitored by Snively over Great Canyon. Sonic and Sally pursue to be intercepted by a hover units tying up Dulcy mid-flight. After a small skirmish and freefall by Sonic, Dulcy snaps out of her trance to rescue him and return to Knothole.

Again Dulcy has to migrate away to Deep Canyon harboring Dragon's Nest and possible other elusive dragons. Sonic and Sally arrive at the canyon area of DN too late to discover a mother is to be robotisized for information leaving her baby behind.

Dulcy arrives to meet up with Sonic and Sally who explain she can't remain because it isn't safe from Robotnik anymore and he has the mother dragon.

Robotnik decloaks a surprise attack ship for Sally, Sonic, and Dulcy who elude it through the bending and winding canyons returning to Knothole with a perfect landing. (Return of the FF's theme) ;)

They waste no time to proceed to Robotropolis. Sonic uses Chuck's information to prevent the mother dragon's possible robotisization. Robotnik is dealing with the mother dragon. Dulcy and the FF's arrive to smash up the place. Dulcy destroys back-up and freezes oncoming Swatbots.

The FF's win the battle by turning Robotnik's back-up Swatbots into Swatcickles from Dulcy's frozen breathe attack.

Everyone returns to Knothole again where the mother dragon and her baby must head to a safer place until the war is over. She informs that the baby is a protector like Dulcy. Dulcy receives a gift from Rotor as the episode ends.

Note: A noteworthy episode about Dulcy's inception and purpose in the show

*This is a subtle plot error. If Robotnik can mind probe a robotisized dragon for specific information it means he can mind probe any captured freedom fighter for Knothole's location in the forest.


	21. The Void

The Void by Ben Hurst. A Sonic SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The show opens in a dim canyon of the Great Unknown. The Void, a glowing whirlpool of light, appears to nearly engulf Sonic who manages to escape its pull with a power ring.

Sonic notices a gold object a few feet away. He retrieves it before returning to knothole hoping Sally can figure the object out. From a screen in the Void, the Wizard Naugus notices and wants Sonic's speed and mind.

Sonic arrives in Knothole at Sally's to find her studying with Bunnie. Sonic enters inquiring about his gold object from the Great Unknown. Sally informs him it is from a Giant race called the Mundaran's.

Sonic wonders if it is a fake or created by Robotnik, however, at night when Sally is asleep the gold object activates and carries Sally and Bunnie out of Knothole.

We first hear of the Doomsday when Sonic arrives in Robotropolis to get information from his Uncle Chuck. A flashback occurs where Robotnik is seen sending Wizard Naugus into the Void. Naugus requests removal from the Void by Robotnik in an hour. Robotnik declines so the threat of Naugus returning right now causes him to tighten his security.

Sonic returns to Knothole to find no Sal. He shakes up Nicole to demand where she went. He then heads for the Void in the GU.

Sally meets Naugus in the Void who explains to Sally that despite his magical powers he can't leave. He is a large stout wizard with a lobster claw arm and horn sprouting out of his head.

Outside the Void in the GU, Robotnik follows Sonic to drive him into the Void with Sally and Naugus. Sonic can't handle the assault forced to dives into the whirlpool.

Dissatisfied with Naugus, the FF's leave him to travel further into the Void. In the crystalline place of the Void shines a castle to be gazed at by the FF's.

Inside it the FF's meet the King in bed. Sally is eager to meet her father who tells her he has to leave or he'll die. Sonic uses his speed to transport the King out of the Void.

Bunnie was suspicious but Sonic has already left. In seconds the real King and Ari appear to tell Sally and Bunnie Naugus fooled Sonic to get him out.

Outside the Void again, Naugus transforms Robotnik's head into several animals* as Sonic is instructed by Naugus to save his friends in the Void. Sonic retrieves the other four.

When Sonic returns Naugus wants to play hide and seek with Robotnik to find himself turning to crystal stating he's been in the Void too long.

Naugus, forced back into the void with the King, vows revenge against Robotnik after Sally retrieved a FF's list from her father's pocket.

Back in Knothole, Sonic and Sally talk at Ring Grotto. Sonic finally charms Nicole to take his side against Sally in this case. Scene fades.

*Animal heads: Crow, slug, gorilla, crow again, pig.

Note: This episode prominently features Naugus and the King. It doesn't describe what life in the void is like except Naugus can control a lot of magic in there.


	22. The Odd Couple and RoBecca

The Odd Couple by Len Jansen. A Sonic SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The snowstorm causes Dulcy to crash into a hut. Sonic and Antoine unsuccessfully guided Dulcy to their location on the ground. Now that the hut is wrecked, everyone wonders where to stay during the snow storm?

Antoine's immaculate hut has tables, chairs, a closet of nicely pressed suits, and pictures of fellow friends on the wall. Sally's kissing face prominently larger than the other pictures.

Sonic enters the hut with an overstuffed briefcase tracking dirt and mud into the hut Antoine skirmishes to clean. He goes for Sonic's sneakers to toss them into the snowstorm. Sonic runs out into the storm, catches his shoes, and returns to the inside of the hut before Antoine can shut the door.

Soon, Chef Sonic is cooking up a storm of his own with Chilidogs. He greedy eats the last one meant for Antoine while dishes pile high. Sonic presses too hard on a can causing the chili to fly all over the place and into Antoine's face.

Antoine goes crazy during the night when Sonic sleep fights a Robotnik in his dreams. Antoine joins Sonic by ripping flowers out of a pot becoming a flower petal pusher.

Sonic is stunned by Antoine's behavior insisting on leaving. Sally and the others wonder what's going on in the hut as Sonic comes out into the snow. From the door, Antoine tosses his pillow out that clips off the head of a snowman.

The others are very worried about this only being able to watch as the storm blows down a tree onto Antoine's hut. The scene fades.

Ro-becca by Pat Allee. A Sonic SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

Rotor is working in the lab during a lightning storm as Antoine climbs the stairs from the basement holding a box. Rotor says he'll be right back before Antoine trips sending the box onto the female bot Rotor was working on. Nuts and Bolts enter an open panel on her.

Antoine tries to scoop the metal out as Rotor returns. Rotor asks Antoine to retrieve chest plate from the closest. Antoine fails to comply by backing up into a lever that turns on Ro-becca after Rotor goes to the closet.

Ro-becca chases Antoine outside as a furious Rotor returns to his missing robot. Antoine hides in his hut to be crushed under his front door by Ro-becca knocking it in. She can hear him but can't see him and leaves. Sonic and Rotor arrive to crush Antoine again. They don't see him and leave.

Antoine jolts into the lightning storm to be found by Ro-becca. Ro-becca takes Antoine home out of the cold preparing nutstroni for him. She begins a massage to be turned off by Rotor from a switch on the back of her neck.

Back at Rotor's lab, he reprograms Ro-becca to be his assistant that fails. She breaks free for Antoine. He does a deep body builder voice that she hates. She falls for Sonic who talked in French. Then Sonic disgusts her and she falls for Antoine again. The end.

Notes: Try to find something stranger in this sense. I dare you.


	23. Cry of the Wolf

Cry of the Wolf by Pat Allee. A Sonic SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

Among cavern cliffs resounds a wolf howl into the night as individuals fight off a machine decimating their home. Members of the wolf pack toss objects at a test pod attempting to destroy it.

In Robotropolis, Snively gets Robotnik's attention away from a floating holograph of the Doomsday Machine to inform him about the wolves. The mean Robotnik wants them.

In Knothole, Sally is deciphering her father's list of Freedom Fighters. She comes across the only group in the Great Unknown called the wolf pack before preparation to find them.

By ground, Sonic swerves through the Great Unknown. He is given instructions by Sally only to have to turn back from a lightning an impassable lightning storm frontier. Sally and Antoine on Dulcy fly to his location. They take a different route.

On the canyon walls stand many hieroglyphics with empty caves on upper level ledges. Nicole transcribes them revealing an underground passage. Sonic and Sally descend it. Antoine reluctantly remains as Dulcy heads back to Knothole for being to large to fit into the small mouth of the cave on the rock face.

After exploring the cave for a while avoiding the unforeseen curses, a large wolf steps out stating they are trespassing. The FF's only want a way out that the wolf provides. He leads them down a tunnel switching a lever as he stops. The ground opens engulfing the FF's.

Sonic, Sally, and Antoine slide down a shoot leading into a room of other wolves. The leader stands up announcing her name is Lupe.

Lupe explains around a circle that there are only 10 wolves left and 5 FF groups. Also, that Robotnik destroyed her father's villages during the coup. Lupe's villages are loyal to the king.

Outside, a test pod scours the Great Unknown. Lupe reveals a collection of machines her wolves gathered from fighting the Swat bots. The one available is a cannon-like blaster they use against the test pod with no effect.

Sonic's bombs don't work so he uses a powering to whirlwind the test pod into a canyon wall. The test pod still stands after wiping out hover units in its spins.

Robotnik scolds Snively for his lackluster progress insisting the cave entrances are hidden at the base of the cliff because the upper level entrances are suspicious. Snively sends Swat bots into the new found caves to capture Sonic and Sally who remained in the caverns on purpose.

In a hover unit, Sally asks Nicole to release her with a laser beam. Nicole complies allowing Sally to free Sonic. They subdue Snively to download information from the hover unit computer about Doomsday.

To deal with the mishap test pod, Sonic diverts it into the Great Unknown. This time to the lightning frontier where the test pod is disintegrated by bolts of electricity.

Lupe and Sally rejoice and begin to plan to seek out the other Freedom Fighter groups. The treaty is signed as the episode ends.

Notes: The show ends abruptly. A good episode featuring another FF group.


	24. Droodge Henge

Droodehenge by Ben Hurst. A SatAM synopsis by Mark Briggs.

The next to last episode opens to a sad rainy Robotropolis with Chuck waiting for Dulcy. Dulcy carries a tape of Robotnik and Snively having a conversation about deep power stone scrolls.

The deep power stones are a royal secret Robotnik wants to get his hand on meanwhile Sonic and Tails bathe in hot springs.

A freight travels by Sonic and Tails who now must investigate. Tails becomes brave and disables the shipments spy orb.

As Sonic enters a pit where the freight has stopped; Tails gets captured and brought to a hover unit. Inside, he notices a chest the Swatbots and Snively have excavated.

Sonic rescues Tails by means of anti-grav shoes to elude Swatbots. Sonic uses Snively as a hostage to make an escape with Tails.

Back at Knothole, Sonic tricks Nicole to release a time lock file early for the location of the deep power stone. Robotnik has one of the stones already.

Back at a caldera, sand dune area the FF's fight for the second piece. Robotnik sees Tails with a box who gives it to Sonic. Robotnik and all his forces pursue discovering Sonic tossing the box into lava of a caldera. Robotnik is convinced of scrolls destruction aiming to blast Sonic.

Sonic escapes Robotnik's forces to return to Sally, Dulcy, and Tails who retrieve the real scroll that states the deep power stone is right there with its clue.

Sally wants to destroy it but Sonic saves it mentioning creating a fake stone to fool Robotnik was Tails idea. Dulcy cries as this mission makes Tails and official FF. Tails face fades to a circlish black ending the episode.

Notes: Tails is 10 in this episode. Sonic pushes for him to become a freedom fighter to Sally during the middle of the show because Tails has passed three tough FF tests.

It is likely Sally is 16 by now and was 14 at the beginning of the show(Heads or Tails). Nicole states Sally will come of age in 2 years. 18-16=2.


	25. Spyhog

Spy Hog by Ben Hurst. A Sonic SatAM Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

On the assembly line in a factory of the smooth, dark city of Robotropolis, Chuck conducts maintenance on equipment. He soon leaves his post to the command booth right on an upper level. Snively notices the worker bot Chuck leave his post.

In the command room, Chuck downloads information on a top secret project. Snively enters the room forcing Chuck to deactivate the screen stating he fixed a tripped circuit breaker.

Back at Chuck's hideout in a trash heap somewhere in Robotropolis, Sonic brings Chuck a chilidog on a run to obtain reports on Robotnik's activities. Meanwhile, Robotnik informs Snively about the fuel tanker disembarking at dawn. Chuck listens to that from a bug spy.

Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine use magnovests to attach to bottom of the oil tanker. Sally's vest malfunctions forcing Antoine to hold her up as she reconnects the wires. Sally's vest works again as Sonic diverts the Swat bot forces from the tanker.

Robotnik sees through the diversion by ordering his forces back to the tanker to find its fuel full of water. He deduces a spy in the midst from this and three other successful attacks in four weeks by the FF's.

In Knothole, Sally kisses Antoine in front of Sonic for saving her. Sonic thinks it's icky as Sally is summoned by Rotor to a surprise.

In Robotropolis, Robotnik puts a mouth mask or tongue torques on himself and Snively to hide their voices from unauthorized electronic surveillance. Snively conducts an electronic scan of the main command center to discover Robotnik's own buy spy in a vent. Robotnik disables it making the spy come to fix it.

Back in Knothole, Rotor shows Sally a hover unit he found in the Great Swamp and restored along with a security box allowing them to bypass Robotnik's codes. Rotor also invents a larger drop note pigeon.

Sally uses Nicole to decode information from the box on Doomsday also finding Robotnik is onto Chuck's bug. Rotor wants to warn Chuck to be pushed aside by Antoine leaving on Dulcy for Robotropolis instead.

Dulcy hides as Antoine searches the vent of the bug. Swatbot patrols are heard forcing Antoine into the vent. He crawls though to fall down a vent into Snively's lair from being startled by Chuck also trying to find the spy bug.

Antoine is tied to the chair while Snively looks up information on him finding he was trained as a squire in a French colony somewhere. Chuck summons Sonic to rescue Antoine who'll give away Knothole.

Antoine nearly cracks because Snively is poised to use margarine instead of butter on various French cuisines. Sonic brings Antoine to Dulcy to fly him back to Knothole before heading for Chuck again fearing it's too dangerous to remain in the hideout.

A signal bot pin points Chucks signals and raises the alarm. Swat bots crash through the junk pile apprehending Chuck. In the main chamber, Robotnik has hooked Chuck into a machine to reprogram him to reveal Knothole's location.

Sonic bursts into the chamber in time causing a great whirlwind blowing around the Swat bots. Robotnik has to retreat in his mechanical chair as Sonic rescues his uncle.

Sonic really insists on his uncle's return but he has a new hideout. Chuck enters a room by opening a concealed door. Soon, a maintenance bot like R2 comes out. Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie are in shock only to be relieved by the sight of Chuck popping open from the robots top hatch. "Next week Doomsday"


	26. The Doomsday Project

The Doomsday Project by Ben Hurst. Synopsis by Mark Briggs.

Mechanical infrastructure zooms about while Robotnik dreams control of Mobius in the Doomsday Project Tower. Snively informs Robotnik on the progress of the Doomsday Pods.

In Rotor's Workshop, Sonic receives a metal-eating hand balloon from Rotor. Sonic watches a pile of metal disintegrate from a balloon he had hurled at it.

Sonic decides to check on a sleeping Antoine in the lookout tower. Soon, the earth shakes as a Doomsday Machine appears right near them. It rampages destroying the perimeter of Knothole knocking a tree on Rotor's Workshop. Sonic saves Rotor and three balloons from the workshop.

Sally, Sonic, and the other FF's thought the attack commenced in another week to realize hundreds are being deployed right now. It forces them to take action.

Paulo Bear, Dirk Rhino, Ari Ram, and Lupe Wolf deploy decoy teddy-bear freedom fighters over the Doomsday Project. The distraction allows Sonic and the others to infiltrate Doomsday. Robotnik allows them access despite Snively's objections.

After making it to a tunnel, Sonic confronts two red head Robotnik orbs that keep up with him. He manages to outmaneuver them before getting shocked. Meanwhile, many other ff's get captured.

Perceiving a grim future, Sonic gets Nicole from Sally who leads the other out of the cave. Sonic finds the main energy hub room. He plants bombs for Nicole to remote detonate them. The diamond glass repels the explosion as Robotnik arrives activating a tube that pulls Sonic into a special robotisizer below.

Robotnik exclaims how Sonic has been a most worthy adversary insisting the game is over now. To his dismay, Robotnik witnesses Sonic escape the robotisizer with the aide of three power rings.

An exasperated Snively watches it all. Sonic fails the mission yet Chuck infers about the deep power stones. Sonic easily retrieves other stone piece from an unguarded Robotropolis.

Sonic and Sally return to Doomsday. Sonic warns Sally to stay behind but she insists on going no matter how it ends. When they enter the main hub, Sonic realizes the explosion might be enough to even wipe out Mobius. He proposes on flipping the stones for their incredible power. Swatbots surround them.

In a blazing glow of power ring energy amplified by 10,000, Sonic and Sally dash and ricochet throughout Doomsday to cause its implosion. Robotnik, Snively, Robots, and the captured FF's escape.

Sonic and Sally discontinue their attack immediately after Doomsday vanishes from being enveloped by energy. Sonic and Sally high five into a powerful energy shock and wonder what a kiss would do.

Back at Knothole the FF's shout freedom. Sally is glad they've finally won. On a stage with her, Sonic is sad it's over and that he'll lose his hero ship. They celebrate their victory under fireworks and a kiss.

Snively steps out of the evacuation tube saying that Robotnik finally let Sonic beat him. Snively vows to take over and that he's not alone. :Red Eyes:

Here ends the greatest show of my childhood. I hope many more forms of pleasure, excitement, and joy find its way into viewers and fans everywhere. This final episode is extremely tight. It's a mixed blessing that the show was never finished. I was M. Briggs of Fan . As long as you lend your imagination to the Sonic SatAM series it'll never die. It's way past cool. You can do it to it.

In an interview with Ben he more than rises to the occasion with ideas. He worked well to bring a movie-like series of animation. That the stories had to be unique with a beginning, middles, and end. The episodes had to have feeling with Freedom Fighter wins and losses.

In the future he restates that the show should focus on Tails. That is strayed too far from the games. It's my opinion (Mark Briggs) that's what made the series strong. A strong diverse class of real characters. Details and imagination to boot. Ben repeats the history of the third season and says thanks.

Note: I learned Ben had died only months before I published this synopsis. Farewell, Ben. :)

The DVD has Ben Hurst's commentary, Doomsday Story boards, deleted, and extended scenes.


End file.
